Vicus Patricius (Viminal Hill)
www.novaroma.org COMMUNITY PAGES PORTAL Aventine | Caelian | Campus Martius | Capitoline | Esquiline Forum | Palatine | Quirinal | Trans Tiberim | Viminal Welcome to Our Street Live on our street! Click on the Edit tab above and move in today. You may choose to move into one of our Insulae and/or Shops, or pick a Domus or Villa and move in there. Anyone may move into an Insula. Domus residents must be Nova Roma Citizens. Villas are reserved for Assiduii Citizens of Nova Roma (taxes paid). Contact your family, friends, and the members of your street and let them know you have moved in. You may also announce your new address in the various Forums. Have an online business (Roman OR non-Roman)? Pick a shop space and place the link to your web store there. Have an interesting Roman site you built or like? Put a link and description in the "Sites of Interest" section below. Visit the Taberna Romana for live chatting with members of the community, or stop by and post a message in the Crossroads Taverna. This is a place where shared pain is lessened, and shared joy increased, in an atmosphere based on an old Roman crossroads tavern. Changing the Name of Your Insula You may change the name of the insula from Insula Prima/Secunda to Insula YourName, when: (I) you are the first occupant, or (II) when the insula has more than one occupant and the majority of the residents agree on a name change. If there is a dispute, you should first try to reach a mutual agreement between tenants. If no agreement can be reached, you should then ask your community Praefectus (LISTED ON YOUR COMMUNITY'S MAIN PAGE) to arbitrate the matter. If you do not agree with the decision of the Praefectus, you should then contact the Praetors of Nova Roma and ask for legal action in a Roman court of law. Existing and New Building Construction You and your friends wish to add another apartment to the building or build your own insula? If your group wishes to be together in your own insula and one is not available on this street, please check the other streets for available space before your apply for a new building permit. Contact your community Praefectus for building approval. Additional Insula and Shop spaces may be added in address numerical sequence to existing buildings without approval. Domus and Villa listings may also be added in address numerical sequence without approval. Sites of Interest * add your site name here ~ add your site description here * add your site name here ~ add your site description here * add your site name here ~ add your site description here Insula Prima Insula Secunda Domii et Villae Thank You For Visiting Our Street ~ Please Come Again Soon! COMMUNITY PAGES PORTAL Aventine | Caelian | Campus Martius | Capitoline | Esquiline Forum | Palatine | Quirinal | Trans Tiberim | Viminal